Come Down With Love
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: Soul stiffened when she cuddled against him, she looked up at him, "God, look at those eyes" he thought, "so green". Everything about this girl was beautiful, he could stare at her all day. Part one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! now this is part one of a two-three part one shot. Its just too long to squeeze into one thing so...heres part of it :) enjoy.**

"Ding Dong"

Maka's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the doorbell ringing

She glanced at the blaring numbers of the clock in her kitchen "5:30"

"Who would be here at 5:30 on a Monday?" Maka mumbled to herself

Whoever it was had awaken her from a pleasant after-school nap.

"Ding Dong"

"Maka could you get that sweety?" her mother called

The fuming blonde balled her hands into fists and quickly stomped to the door.

She unlocked it and opened it slowly

Standing on the porch was a teenage boy, he was 5'11 with broad shoulders and a thin waist, his shaggy hair, whiter than snow, gleamed in the sunlight, and his eyes burned red. A sarcastic smirk was plastered on his defined face.

"Soul?" Maka asked her friend "What are you doing here?"

The boy frowned slightly, his eyebrows narrowed over his ruby eyes

"Your supposed to help me with chemistry, remember?"

Maka's jade eyes widened, she had completely forgotten

Soul's eyes rolled upward and he gave her a smirk, "you forgot didn't you?"

Maka's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her flat chest, "pshh, no of course not! Come on in!"

She opened the door wider and motioned for Soul to enter

"thanks" he stepped inside and looked down, a smile playing on his lips "nice outift by the way"

Maka looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas, a tight gray tank with green flannel pants, her blonde hair was in a ponytail that reached halfway down her back.

The blonde blushed and quickly took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner.

"Mom, this is Soul"

Kami turned and her minty eyes raked over the boy in shock.

"oh hello Soul"

The petite woman wiped her hands on the flowered apron she wore and shook his hand firmly

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Albarn"

Kami flushed and giggled at the compliment, "Please, call me Kami, I am no longer married to Maka's father"

Soul frowned slightly "My apologies, and may I say your cooking smells absolutely amazing!"

Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed his large hand, tugging him away before he could suck up more.

"Where are you two studying?" Kami asked

"In the basement!" Maka yelled back as they headed down the stairs.

Souil whistled at the basement "your loaded"

There was a gigantic segment couch, a flatscreen, a bar, and a pool table

The teenage boy jumped onto the couch and began to take papers out of his backpack, Maka sat crosslegged next to him

"What do you want to study first?" she asked, sorting through the papers

"hmm" he mused, tapping a finger on his chin "nomenclature"

"ok!" Maka pulled out a paper and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

"What's phosphate?" she asked in a soft voice

Soul's eyebrows narrowed "PO...3?"

Maka shook her head "PO4, charge?"

"Negative three" Soul replied

"Good job" she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks" he stuck out his tongue and poked her flat stomach

"Hey!" she squealed, poking him back

Soul smiled and poked her again

"Stop" Maka commanded, pointing a manicured finger at the sythe

Soul raised his eyebrows and put his hands up as if to say 'I'm done'

Maka swung her long hair over her shoulders, she turned and sorted through the papers when she felt a poke on her side

She turned and glared at the teenage boy who was looking around innocently, she poked him three times as if to make her point clear.

A smile danced on Soul's lips and fire sparked in his eyes "your gonna pay for that, Albarn"

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, the meister squealed as his cold hands danced on her flat stomach, he was tickling her!

"Stop!" she gasped between giggles, she grabbed at his hands blindly "Please"

Soul chuckled at how cute she was and pulled away "Who's the tough one now?" he teased as the meister sat up, recovering

A smile broke across Maka's face, "not you!"

She pounced on top of him, stradling his thin waist, her small hands pushed under his black band shirt, searching for a weak spot

Soul bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from laughing, his cold hands met her small ones as he fought her back.

He pushed himself up and reached for her.

Maka's eyes widened, "No!" she squealed, she curled into a ball and ducked her head into a corner of the couch

Soul laughed darkly, "Makaaa" he called, poking her softly, she squirmed as his cold hands worked their way under her gray tank, tickling her tender stomach.

The sythe hovered over her as she began to sit up, she shivered when she felt his parted lips brush against her shoulder.

Maka looked at him with wide eyes, "We should get back to studying", she began to stand.

Soul wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled the shocked girl into his lap.

"Soul-" she squirmed

"shh, no" he interrupted the girl and held her close against him

She sighed and gave up, closing her wide eyes and leaning into him, safe in his arms.

Soul stiffened when she cuddled against him, she looked up at him, "God, look at those eyes" he thought, "so green". Everything about this girl was beautiful, he could stare at her all day.

A small hand reached up and she ran her soft fingers through his long hair, the weapon unnexpectidly moaned in pleasure.

Maka giggled as Soul blushed, she ran her fingers through over and over, he leaned into her hand, begging for more.

His red eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of her soft fingers in his hair

"I found your weakness" the meister murmered

Soul growled, "be quiet"

"Down boy!" Maka giggled at his harsh voice.

Soul's eyes looked at her lazily, he reached down to tickle her but she intercepted his hand, licking him.

"eww Maka" Soul stuck his tongue out at her and wiped his wet pinky on her tank, leaving a dark gray blotch.

She giggled, "You tried to tickle me!"

Soul smiled micheveously, he leaned close to her and breathed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Maka shivered, eyes widening

Soul laughed, "You've been bad, so I get to bite you"

Maka gulped, "fine"

She squinted her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Maka" a voice whispered

Maka opened her eyes only to see Soul sitting in front of her, their face only and inch apart.

She inhaled, eyes growing big.

Soul looked deep into her eyes.

The man reflected in her wide jade eyes wasn't the Soul everyone knew, this Soul was happy, mushy, head over heals in love for his best friend.

A smart girl that knows too much, a girl he would risk everything for, a girl so amazing that he couldn't imagine her with anyone else but himself, he wanted her now.

He pulled her in and kissed her.


	2. When Your Alone

He's kissing me"

Maka's wide eyes closed as she felt Soul's soft lips sink into hers

She loved the feeling of him, his hands that rested on her waist, his soft hair weaved between her fingers, his breath tickling her cheek.

"wait!" the blonde's eyes shot open quickly as she realized what she was doing.

She put a hand on each side of his chest and gave a hard push, forcing the sythe backward

Soul tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, burning with anger and confusion "What the hell Maka?"

Maka wiped her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him, she pointed a manicured finger at his chest

"What the hell Soul! Why on earth did you think that was a good idea?"

The sythe shrugged his shoulders "Because I like you, I thought you were smart with this kind of stuff Bookworm"

Maka glared at him with hatred, "What about Liz?"

Soul stared blankly at Maka for a few seconds before realizing what she was talking about "I broke up with her, remember?" he stated lamely

Maka rolled her eyes, "I know that dumbass but she isnt over you, and I'm her close friend!"

The weapon looked down, "you were my friend first"

The blonde looked at him with anger "Yes I know were best friends, but shes my friend too. How will Liz feel?"

Soul sighed "She'll be fine, she'll get over it"

"No" Maka glared at him, "You need to leave Soul" she looked away

The sythe grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him "ok I will, but before I go you need to answer this question for me"

Maka looked at him with fear in her minty green eyes, she nodded slowly

"Do you like me"

"I cant like you"

"But would you?"

Maka sighed "I cant Soul-"

"Would you?" Soul cut her off and stared at her intently

"Look at his lips" Maka watched them move as he spoke, they were so soft, they felt so good, like they were meant to be on hers. Maka put a hand in his long hair and found herself leaning in

"Would you Maka" Soul repeated softly, his eyes grew wide when he realized what she wanted.

"So soft" Maka thought as they kissed, she moved her lips with his, almost like a dance.

She buried her hands in his hair and tilted her head for better access

Soul smirked at her sudden aggressive behavior and let his hands roam along her flat stomach

The sythe pulled back and looked at the girl underneath him with teasing eyes, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Maka pushed him off her, "Go home Soul"

Soul laughed quietly and stood up, stretching his arms casually "Fine" he sighed while picking up his backpack

Maka blushed as he headed for the stairs, she was ashamed of what she'd done

Soul turned when he was halfway up "I like you Maka" he called to his wide-eyed Juliet "And I will get what I want"

By the time Maka opened her mouth and turned around the cocky sythe was already gone

"What have I done?" The meister bowed her head in shame

For rest of the night all she could think about was his touch.

***The next Day***

"Come on Maka!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

Maka stood with her arms crossed over her chest protectively

"I'm not going to pay ten dollars to dress like a slut and get some sweaty guys junk on my butt!"

Tsubaki sighed "Come on Maka have some fun!"

Patty giggled "Plus some of the guys are cute so that makes it okeedokee! right sis?"

Liz smirked, "Yup, plus I need this to get over Soul, Kid offered to drive us and I know he likes me soo, I'm going to hang with him"

Maka's eyes grew wide, Death the Kid was one of her closest friends, they'd known each other for the longest time, a pain tugged inside her at the thought of Liz using him. But then again...Maka had no right to be angry. She kissed Soul, she was just as wrong as her friend.

"Speaking of Soul" Tsubaki's voice spoke softly "I have to tell you something Liz

Maka's heart stopped, did Tsubaki know? Oh no she was so screwed!

"I saw Soul kissing another girl today"

"WHAT?" Maka and Liz yelled out in sync

Maka couldn't believe it, that lying coward. He had completely used her. He stole a kiss, then ran off and kissed someone else

"who?" Liz's voice was sad

"Lucy" Tsubaki said with sorrow

Liz's eyes grew wide, "you mean the tacky scene groupie girl that follows him around?"

"Yes"

Soul had lots of girls following him around, being the lead singer in the band, 'Soul Breakers' having a killer body and epic hair made him desirable around Death City.

Lucy was than the other girls different, she was manipulative and sneaky, Maka had a connection with Lucy.

***Flashback***

_Maka stumbled through Kid's mansion, it was a great party but she had a bit too much beer._

"_Woah" she caught herself on the rail of the staircase and hiccuped_

_She giggled at her own funny behavior_

_The blonde was dressed in a black tanktop, red converse and dark skinny jeans, her hair was in messy waves around her heart-shaped face and black makeup framed her emerald eyes_

_She rested her head on the banister and closed her eyes to rest for a minute, the staircase was dim and empty, so peaceful, alone at last._

_The alcohol was hurting her stomach, she never thought beer would taste like hairspray, not rootbeer like she imagined as a kid._

"_ohh" she moaned, clutching her head and rubbing her stomach_

"_hey there" a voice whispered in her ear_

_Maka's eyes opened slowly, she wanted to Maka-chop the person behind her, but the alcohol slowed her thinking and actions, she felt like she was in a slow motion movie._

_Behind her was a smirking girl, she wore skinny jeans, a band shirt, and green converse, her hair was the shade of cherries and was teased up in "scene style" her full lips were bright red and black covered her bright blue eyes_

_The girl sat next to Maka on the step "Whats your name" she breathed into Maka's face, Maka smelled beer on the girl's breath_

"_I'm Maka" the blonde responded nervously, looking at the girls hand that was stroking her thigh_

"_Pretty name for a pretty girl" the girl said sweetly, she squeezed Maka's leg softly_

"_I'm Lucy"_

"_Nice to meet you" Maka giggled, Lucy seemed so friendly in Maka's mind_

"_mmm" Lucy stroked Maka's face, and whispered softly in her ear "Ever kissed a girl Maka?"_

_Maka shivered and her stomach tingled, "no"_

_Lucy licked her red lips, "So innocent" she ran her fingers through her golden hair "I like girls like you sweetie"_

_Lucy stood up and took Maka by the hand, leading her to Kid's bedroom "Come on Baby" she said softly, "I'll take care of you"_

***End of Flashback***

Maka shook her head at the memory, it haunted her to this day.

The only person who knew about that night was her, Lucy, and Soul because she trusted him

He was doing this to hurt her, ouch

"I'm going to the club" Maka announced

"Yay!" her friends squealed happily

"Your gonna regret what you did to me Soul Eater" Maka thought with a smirk


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

"Maka come on!"

"No! I look ridiculous"

"Makaaaa"

Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz stood outside the bathroom door in Liz and Patty's condo impatiently waiting for their self-conscious friend

"Guys, I look stupid" Maka said in a small voice through the bathroom door

"I'm sure you look great Maka!" Tsubaki said in a cheerful voice. She was wearing a tight black shirt that was ripped up the side, revealing her porcelain skin and low cut, bright pink sports bra. Her dark-wash jean shorts were scattered with rips like her shirt, and were incredibly short. Her eye makeup was bright pink with silver sparkles and her hair was straightened and flowing to her butt.

"Maka, you need to hurry or we wont get in" Liz sighed and brushed her hair anxiously, she wore the same outfit as Tsubaki, except hers was purple.

There was a pause of hesitation before the meister responded, "Ok fine"

The white bathroom door opened slowly and Maka stepped out into the open.

She wore a black tank top with rips along the sides; the tight fit squeezed her C cups and hugged her thin stomach perfectly. Her dark-wash jean shorts revealed her long, tan legs that shimmered with the lotion Blair had loaned her and ended with Converse high tops. Her wide eyes were framed with black and their usual green seemed to sparkle. Her blonde hair was released from its pigtails and straightened down her back.

"OH MY GOD!" Liz and Tsubaki screamed at the same time

Maka's eyes widened and she frantically tried to cover herself "oh no, I told you I looked ugly"

Liz laughed, "When did you get a hot body Maka?"

Maka blushed red, "Well I always wear those baggy clothes, and I'm really self conscious"

The door downstairs opened and Patty's baby voice filled the room as she headed up the stairs

"Hey guys! I got our fake ids and-Whoa Maka you look hot!"

The peppy blonde handed her shocked friend a small plastic card

It had Maka's school picture on it but it read 'Juliet Montgomery'

Maka's eyes widened, "Fake ids? Aren't they illegal?"

An impatient honk sounded from outside and echoed through the condo

"Kids here!" Liz squealed, her and Tsubaki ran down the carpeted stairs quickly but Maka stayed put.

Patty turned and looked at her friend, "Come on Maka, what are you waiting for?"

Maka looked at the ground, "I think I'm staying here Patty"

Patty sighed, "This isn't about Soul is it?"

The girl looked up at the sound of his name

"Yup, he tells me everything" Patty giggled and wrapped her arms around Maka

"Forget about him, have fun tonight Maka"

An urgent honk sounded again

Patty pulled away from Maka quickly and grabbed the distraught girl's hand "Lets go!"

The cold air hit Maka's face when she walked out the door of the warm condo

"Brr" Patty cooed, wrapping her arms around herself to cover her body

Maka smirked "I told you we should wear warmer clothes"

"Where is Kid?" Patty's crazed blue eyes darted around impatiently, "he said he was outside"

Maka felt goose bumps prickle on her shaved legs "call him" she said through gritted teeth

Patty struggled to pull her iphone out of her tight jean pocket.

It had a lovely giraffe print case that matched her giraffe print sports bra

She saw 5 missed calls from Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki

The peppy blonde called Kid and waited patiently while the phone rang

"PATTY WHY WERENT YOU OUTSIDE?" Liz's voice screamed into the phone

"Sorry sis, I was…" her wide eyes looked up as she thought of an excuse "picking bananas"

Maka face palmed

"Where are you guys?" Patty asked

"We left" Liz responded

Patty gasped "What? Why?"

"Because, Kid had to leave at 8 sharp and it turned 8:01" Liz grumbled

"Damn you" Patty sighed and ran a hand through her blonde bob

A loud gasp came from the other line "Patty you're so mean!" Kid's voice sobbed

"Kid no wait-" Liz's voice was cut off with a beep

Patty looked around pondering, then her eyes brightened and she ran for the parking garage

"Where are we going?" Maka chased after her friend, concerned

The two girls stopped in front of a light green Volkswagen

Patty giggled and clapped her hands, "I'm so smarticle!" she pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and pressed a button

The car doors unlocked and a high-pitched honk echoed through the vacant garage

Maka stared at the green death trap with her mouth wide open as Patty climbed into the drivers seat

Patty stared the engine and buckled her seat belt; she clapped her hands some more then realized her friend was still standing outside the car.

She put the window down and looked at Maka with eager eyes "hop in!"

Maka shook her head rapidly and a thousand explanations poured out of her moth at once "no way Patty! This is Liz's car! I don't trust you driving! Your too easily distracted! I'm too young to die!"

Patty raised her fair eyebrows at the panting girl "done yet?"

Maka backed up against the silver Volvo parked next to them "I'm not getting in the freaking car"

"Get in Maka"

"No"

"Maka, stop shitting around"

"Patty, I'm not getting in"

"Get in the car or I'll tell Liz about you and Soul"

Maka's emerald eyes widened "You wouldn't"

Patty giggled devilishly "Oh I would"

Maka sighed with defeat and opened the passenger door "fine"

Patty giggled happily and clapped her hands; she opened the glove department and pulled out a pair of aviators.

The terrified girl next to her buckled her seat belt and shrunk into the leather seats of the green death trap

The crazed blonde turned up the radio until the bass vibrated the tiny car and echoed through the concrete parking garage

Maka tapped her foot and closed her eyes she loved Skrillex

Patty put the car in reverse and turned quickly "Lets hope we don't get caught" she giggled

"What!" Maka's emerald eyes shot open "What do you mean?"

When Patty didn't respond her heart jolted "Patty…you do have your license right?"

The beat began to rise and Patty giggled, "It's gonna drop"

"Patty? Answer me!" Maka shook the blonde frantically

In return the blonde turned up the radio to drown out Maka's whining

"SKRILLEX OH MY GOD!" she screamed with the girl as the bass dropped

"PATTY!"

Patty slammed her foot on the gas and sped out of the parking lot and onto the road

Maka screamed and held on for dear life

"STOP THE CAR!" she yelled over and over but Patty was too busy bobbing her head to the radio

They sped down the road, several cars honked at them "Hey!" Patty yelled at the cars "Don't be mean! I'm a new driver Jackass!"

Maka's breathing began to go back to normal, she turned down the knob to the radio

"Hey!" Patty protested

"Stop the car"

The crazy blonde rolled her wide blue eyes

"Let loose a little Maka, have some fun!"

Maka gasped and her green eyes widened, "Fun? How is risking my life fun?"

Patty giggled and threw her arms up in the air "adventure time!" she yelled

"PATTY HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Maka screeched

"oops" Patty took control of the wheel again, "chill your dill Maka, I know what I'm doing"

"But not your license!"

"Who needs a license! I'm a fantastic driver!" Patty giggled as she swerved sharply to dodge another car "Sis always drives me so I never really got one!"

Maka clutched her stomach " I think I'm gonna be sick"

Patty wrinkled her small nose "if you puke in this car Liz will kill you"

The girl cringed when she thought of an angry Liz

"We're almost to the club" Patty said happily "calm down"

Maka looked out her window and saw that the bright lights of downtown Death City surrounded their small car. The big neon signs were pretty and reflected off Maka's eyes. She wanted to see it all.

Patty tilted her head at the blonde and gave her puppy dog eyes, "can we jam again?"

Her friend smiled and nodded, she turned up the volume on the radio and saw her favorite song was on

"OH MY GOD MAKA IT DESCRIBES YOU!" Patty let out a high-pitched giggle and the girls bobbed their heads in sync with the beat

"**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough"**

The two girls sang to each other with smiles on their faces

"**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you"**

Patty pointed at her friend and Maka blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

Patty rolled down the windows and Maka stuck her head out, letting her blonde locks fly in the breeze and inhaling the smoke in the downtown air

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,**

**I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

Maka gained some courage and unbuckled

"What are you doing?" Patty squealed as her friend stood up on the seat

Maka pulled herself through the sunroof and waved her arms in the air as they sped down the streets

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

Boys walking down the sidewalk whistled at the pretty girl and she winked back, she was enjoying herself too much to reason

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Patty shook her head and giggled at her uptight friend, she's finally let go, this was gonna be the best night ever!

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

Patty's phone vibrated from it's spot in the cup holder, the blonde picked up the phone and saw a picture of Liz pop up

"shit" Patty cursed and turned down the radio before pressing the talk button

"hello?" she chirped

"Patty?" Liz asked

"Hey sis! Were pulling in!" Patty giggled

"How'd you get here?" Liz asked

"Uhh…"

"Patty…"

"We…" Patty thought of a quick lie "Rode a magic carpet!"

"PATTY!"

Maka's stuck her head back in the car

"were here Patty!"

"PATTY!" Liz screamed into the phone again

"See ya inside sis love you!" Patty giggled over her older sister's protesting voice and hung up the phone quickly

The blonde parked the small car in an empty spot and climbed out as her friend hopped off the roof of it

Maka giggled and hugged Patty "Thank you so much. I'm having so much fun"

Patty laughed and pressed the lock button on her set of keys before she heard the honk "anytime Albarn"

The bright sign above the club read 'Death's Club' music and smoke was blasting out the doors

Maka snorted, she doubted lord Death approved of things like this

The two girls approached the club and saw a man in a black suit standing outside, he was tall and broad with his arms crossed in an intimidating way

"Who's that?" Maka's emerald eyes grew wide and she hid behind her small friend's arm

"He's gonna check our ids" Patty said quietly

They walked to the entrance and the man looked at them up and down, his eyes stopped on Patty's impressive chest and he smiled "go on in girls"

"You don't need our ids?" Maka blurted out

Patty slapped a manicured friend over her friend's mouth

The guy laughed "Nope, you two are fine"

"Thanks" Patty cooed, grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her inside

***Was it good? :) review please, i wanna know if you liked it as much as I liked writing it**


End file.
